it
by Enchanted Writer17
Summary: First Story, so please go easy. It's about a girl named Laura who was in a accident that gets her sent to La Push, where there she get imprinted on by Paul. I'm not every good a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"It"

I was the girl who everybody talked about; I was the girl who everybody felt sorry for. It has been 2 weeks 12 minutes and 20 seconds since "it" happen, I won't think about "it" or speak about "it". I shut my mind from "it" and tried to erase "it" from my mind, but sometimes I slip up and "it" comes floating back. The blood, the pain, the death, the body, the funeral, the guilt. Since the day, "it" happened I shut myself off from my friends, family, and the world. I'm just a zombie trying to escape.

I wasn't always this broken. Before "it" happened, I was a normal teenage girl who had two best friends Jenna and Abigail. We balanced each other out and always brought out the best in each other. Abigail was a fun loving person who had velvet red hair and light brown eyes. She could be friends with anybody. We have been friend since we could talk. Jenna was the wild one always willing to do a dare and never taking crap from anybody. We have been friends since the beginning of High School. Then there is Beck, my boyfriend we have been going out since Jr. High, he's a loving boyfriend who would do anything for me and wouldn't let anything bad come between us. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes you can get lost in. I was average, with brown hair and purple bangs (about the only think not normal about me) and brown eyes. However, not all that matters anymore as I sit on the bathroom floor, and finish the last bottle of vodkaand grab the razor. The razor cuts right into my skin sending drops of blood on the nice clean white floor. I don't feel any pain anymore, I just sit there and watch as more blood just pours out of my skin and makes a puddle on the floor. I have never gone this far before, I used to just drink until I felt numb but the memory of "it" is to strong and getting harder to get away from.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom floor for; all I could hear was a buzzing sound. I was aware that someone was shouting something, I think it was my mom,"

"Laura, OMYGOD Laura, someone call 911'. I couldn't talk I was so close to letting go." Laura honey can you hear me," it's going to be alright everything is going to be alright," she said. I was so close I was floating the pain was gone. The last thing I remember was being pulled off the floor.

So here I am sitting on a uncomfortable couch staring at a women with perfect brown hair and no sense of style, going on about how I was feel, and what was going through my mind, and trying to make me talk about "it". But I just stare at her and don't say a thing. I could tell that she knew I wouldn't say anything to her, and she wasn't pushing me to talk as she normally would. This was my last session with her. Since I wasn't talking to anybody at home and they didn't think I was crazy enough to go to the nut house, they were sending me to my uncle Richard who lived in La Push, just a few minutes away from Forks. They thought by sending me to a small town and a better therapist that could deal with my special needs and would help me get better. But I knew that real reason why was because they just couldn't deal with me anymore. My family and friends couldn't deal with the blank stare in my eyes and barely talking to anyone. I was breaking piece by piece and it hurt them to watch me like that.

I was all pack and ready to go, with only goodbyes to say.

"Will keep in touch, I'll miss you and come and visit you when it's ok to." Mom said. That's another thing; I can't talk to by friends and family for a while. They think that by having some space with them will help me get better. I just think they have no idea what to do with me so there willing to try anything.

"I will miss you so much and will be here for you when you get back", Abigail said. I wasn't going to lie I was going to miss her to; we haven't been apart since we were little. "I'm going to miss you to and try not to change too much while I'm gone," I said.

The last goodbye was going to be the hardest. Beck was standing away from our little group and look a little nervous. I knew as I was walking to him that something was wrong. "Hey," I said,"hey," "look he started." I don't know how to say this but I think we should take a break from each other." We been together for a long time now and it will be good to see other people," he said. I had no words to say to him, so much for not letting anything bad come between us. I couldn't blame him, I was broken be on repair. So I just left him standing there and got in the car.

When I finally passed the sign saying welcome to Washington all I could see was green and of course, it was raining. It took me about 10 minutes to find 56 Eastwood Drive, I pulled up to a big white house and a front pouch with my uncle Richard standing under it. He looked just the same as I last saw him, with he's messy salt and pepper hair and a smile that could brighten anybody's day. When I got out of the car he smile at me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to La Push," he said. Just then there was a howl from the woods that made me jump, it sounding so close to us. Uncle Richard smiled and said "your not in Rhode Island anymore kido," as he started grabbing my things to bring them inside. When I look to my left there was a yellow house not far from my uncle house. I had this weird pull to go to that house, my uncle saw what I was look at and said a little nervously "that's Emily and Sam house, their very nice people." "Emily will be your therapists he said," and walked away quickly in case I was going to freak out that my therapists live right next door from me. But it didn't matter to me I wasn't going to talk about "it" with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I love music and thought you guys would like to know the songs I listen to when writing this story.**

**Play list for "it" : **

**1) Selena Gomez-Ghost of You **

**2) ACDC-Highway To Hell **

**3) Pink-Sober **

**4) Taylor Swift-Haunted **

**5) A Fine Frenzy-Almost Lover **

**6) Anna Nalick-Wreck Of the Day**

**7) Avril Lavigne-Forgotten**

**8) Britney Spears-Everytime**

**9) David Cook-Lie**

**10) Evanescence-Hello**

**11) Kelly Clarkson-Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**12) LeAnn Rimes-Wound Up**

**13) Evanescence-Everybody's Fool**

**14) Linkin Park-What I've Done**

**15) Matchbox 20-Unwell**

**16) Pink-Fuckin Perfect**

**17) Christina Aguilera-Walk Away**

**18) Kelly Clarkson-Where Is Your Heart**

**19) Mariah Carey-Breakdown**

**20) Christina Aguilera-You Lost Me**

**21) Avril Lavigne-Nobody's Home**

**22) Kelly Clarkson-Haunted**

**23) Pink-Sober**

**Play list for "Him" :**

**1) Avril Lavigne-Unwanted**

**2) Cheyenne Kimball-Four Walls**

**3) Christina Aguilera-I Am**

**4) Fallout Boys-Thanks For The Memories**

**5) Lifehouse-Halfway Gone**

**6) Miley Cyrus-Scars**

**7) Pink-One Foot Wrong**

**8) Simple Plan-How Could This Happen To Me**

**9) T.I.-Castle Walls Ft. Christina Aguilera**

**10) Pink-Just Like A Pill**

**11) Evanescence-My Immortal**

**12) Ashlee Simpson-Catch Me When I Fall**

**13) 3 Doors Down-Here Without You**

**14) Avril Lavigne-What The Hell**

**15) Bon Jovi-Wanted Dead Or Alive**

**16) Bruno Mars-Grenade**

**17) Christina Aguilera-Make Over**

**18) Def Leppard-Photograph**

**19) Green Day-Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

**20) Katy Perry-Pearl**

**21) Kenny Chesney-Ain't Back Yet**

**22) Nickelback-Burn It To The Ground**

**Thanks to SophiaCollins and tsunamicurl for reviewing. And to answer tsunamicurl question you'll have to keep reading to find out what "it" is. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

"**Him"**

**After I unpacked I decide I was going for a walk. La Push wasn't that big so I ended up at the beach. I always love the beach it was a place I could escape and relax at when I was a kid. It was 4:30pm and I had my first session with Emily at 5:00pm, I really didn't want to sit there and listen to her while she went on and on about how I was feeling and how I was adjusting to La Push. **

**Just as I was about to get up to go to my first session I saw a boy coming out of the woods. He had cut off jeans and no shirt and he was hot. His hair was short, and when I look into his brown eyes he look really angry at the world, but when we locked eyes he eyes softened and he was looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered to him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I didn't even know this boy but I felt safe and like I could tell him anything. I didn't know why I was feeling these things and knew I shouldn't be. I didn't even know the boy's name. Just then another boy came out of the woods shouting at him to hurry up. He looked pained to look away from me, and that angry look in his eyes came back. His whole body seemed to shake and he looked like he was going to rip out someone's head for making him look away, but did look away. Once he broke eye contacted I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I didn't know where I was running to I just knew I had to get out of there. I heard someone shout something at me but I just kept running.**

**I ending up back at my uncle's house. Just as I was about to go to my room my uncle came out of the kitchen. With a soda in his hand. " Where are you off to?," " you know you have a appointment with Emily right now." he said taking a sip of his soda. **

" **I know, I know." I sighed. **

"**Will than you better get going, she waiting for you." " It's a good thing you only have to walk next door otherwise you would be late." he said. **

" **What do you mean next door?" "Well her office is being redone so she's having all her sessions at her house." " Don't worry nobody's allowed to be in the house other than you and Emily, and she left a enough time in between her clients so you won't run into anybody you don't want to see." he said. I had a feeling that having my sessions at her house was going to be a bad idea. "You'll be fine," he said when I didn't look convinced. **

**So I sighed and walked over to Emily's for the worsted hour of my life.**

**A young women answered the door, who must have been Emily. She had long black hair and brown eyes. But when she smiled half of her face stay in a frown, she had three long scars going down her face. I quickly stop staring at her scars knowing that I had my own scars to hide that I didn't want people to see. **

**She smiled and said " you must be Laura, I'm Emily it's so nice to meet you." " Come on in and lets get started," she said happily. I sighed and prepared for the next hour. **

" **So Laura why don't you have a sit and make yourself comfortable, I'm sorry for having to do your session at my kitchen table but my office is still being redone," she said while open my file. " It says here that you are from Rhode Island." " It must be a big change to have to leave all your friends and family, and start over in a new town." I was playing with my bracelets when Emily noticed and said, "Those are pretty bracelets, why do you wear so many?"**

**I could tell this was going in a bad direction and I knew I had to stop her before this went to far. And before I started remember "it". **

**I look at her before she could say anymore and said, " look you seem like a really nice lady but I don't need your help, I'm not telling you anything so you might as well quit while your ahead." **

**She didn't seemed as shocked as I thought she would be. **

" **You know its okay to get help, everybody needs it from time to time, I know you been through some tough things that nobody your age should have to go through." " I'm also not going to make you talk about anything your not ready to talk about." " Just know I'm here to help you." she said. **

" **I just want this to be over, I don't want to be here," I said. Just then a wolf howled and it sounded panicked. Emily looked a little worry but soon recovered when she remember I was still sitting there.**

" **Do you want to leave?," she asked. **

" **Yes, I don't want to talk anymore." **

"**Okay you can leave, since its your first session I'll let you leave early. We can continue this tomorrow at the same time, okay," Emily said. **

" **Okay," I said a little relived and shocked that she's letting me leave so soon. She walk me out and wish me good luck, and that she would see me tomorrow. I was just happy to finally be out of there. **

**I was just heading to my room when my uncle asked me from the TV room, " so how did it go, your home a little early." " I thought your session was suppose to be an hour." **

" **It was fine, Emily let me leave a little early." " I'm meeting her tomorrow at the same time." **

" **Are you sure it went fine," he asked a little worried.**

" **Yeah it was fine, I just want to go to my room and rearrange some things." **

" **Okay, call me if you need anything," he said unconvinced that it went okay. I know the second he got he would be running over to Emily's house to find out how it went.**

**When I got to my room it looked like a bomb went off. I didn't really unpack. I just took everything out of my boxes and suitcases and now all my stuff was in piles everywhere. So I decided to straighten up and make my room my own, since I was going to be living here for a while. The first thing I went to was my radio. I plugged it in and turned the radio up. I was halfway done when my uncle call from downstairs.**

"**Laura dinners really," he said. I was a little worried about what my uncle made for dinner, when I was little he would always tell me that everybody has a talent and cooking was not one of his talents so he was more than willing to pay the professionals to cook his food. And when he did try to cook he ended up burning or not cooking the food all the way through. Luckily he ordered pizza. Dinner was mostly quite. My uncle asked me again about my session with Emily, and if I was excited to start school tomorrow. It was pretty quite after that. My uncle and I use to be so close, I use to be able to talk to him about everything. Now it feels like we barely know each other.**

**When dinner was done and I said goodnight to uncle Richard I went back to my room. It was around 11:00pm when I was finish with my room. It was getting late so I took a shower and got ready for bed. Just as I was about to lay down in my bed I hear a wolf howling. I know I'm not in Rhode Island anymore but I hope I don't have to hear that all night. **

**When I woke up the next morning it was raining of course. And it was my first day of school. I started to get ready for school thinking about the dream I had last night. I never given my dreams much through but for some reason I couldn't get my mind off of this dream. **

_**I was running, then I ended up at a clearing when a girl with pale white skin and wild red hair and eyes came out of the woods. I knew something wasn't right with this girl. She didn't seem human. She smiled at me and was going on about how she had to teach those dogs a lesson. She was just about to attack me when a silver wolf came out of the woods. I don't think wolf is the right word because this wolf was huge. The girl had me by the throat…**_

**And that's when I woke up. **

**When I got downstairs my uncle was already gone. He left a note saying he would be home at 7:00pm and would bring food home. And wish me luck on my first day at school. So I got my coat and headed out to my car for my first day of school. It didn't take long for me to get to the school. When I pulled into the parking lot I looked around and it didn't look any different from any other schools. I was just hoping that I could make it through the day without anybody noticing me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Play List for "First Day":

1) 30 Seconds To Mars-Beautiful Lie

2) Beyonce-Déjà Vu Ft. Jay-Z

3) Beyonce-Halo

4) Boys Like Girls-The Great Escape

5) Lit-My Own Worst Enemy

6) Christina Aguilera-I Hate Boys

7) Whitesnake-Here I Go Again

8) Pink-Don't Let Me Get Me

9) 3 Doors Down-It's Not My Time

10) 3 Doors Down-Behind Those Eyes

11) Akon-Locked Up

12) Avril Lavigne-Alice

13) Rihanna-Disturbia

14) Mariah Carey-It's Like That

15) Carrie Underwood-Cowboy Casanova

16) Katharine McPhee-Dangerous

17) Christina Aguilera-Bionic

18) Enrique Iglesias-I Like It Ft. Pitbull

19) Mariah Carey-H.A.T.E.U.

20) Miranda Lambert-Bring Me Down

21) Miranda Lambert-That's The Way The World Goes Around

22) Daughtry-You Don't Belong

23) Miley Cyrus-Robot

"First Day"

Right when I walked into the school everybody kept staring at me, so much for nobody noticing me. Luckily the office was right near the entrance, so I managed to avoided some peppy student trying to be overly helpful. By the time I got my schedule and everything I needed the bell had already rang.

My first period class was math with Mrs. Andrews. Of course when I walked in after the bell rang everybody stop what they were doing to see who walk in. I went up to the teacher to give her a paper she had to sign.

"You must be Laura, I'm Mrs. Andrews your math teacher." " Why don't you have a seat next to Kim right over there," she said while handing me my books that I was going to need for the class. I was glad she didn't make me say something about myself to the class. I had a feeling that we were going to get along.

I sat down next to Kim, she had long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Just like everybody else who lived in La Push.

" Hi, my names Kim," she said shyly.

" Laura," I said.

" So what class do you have next?," she said. I took out my schedule to see what I had next.

" I have Art with Mrs. Torres," I said hesitantly because of the look she was giving me.

" Art, not one of my best subjects, a few of my friends that have taken her class say she's tough. Mrs. Torres can be very nice but make sure you try hard in her class." "She doesn't like slackers," she said.

" Thanks, good to know," I said.

" How are you liking La Push so far?" " You must be missing the sun." she said.

" Its okay," I shrugged and turned to the front of the class. When she realized I wasn't going to say anything else she turned to the front of the class as well.

The bell rang shortly after that and Kim offered to show me to my next class, just as I was about to tell her I would be okay a huge tan boy came up behind her and said, " yeah beautiful." She look up at him shyly and there was so much love in their eyes I had to look away. Looking at them too reminded me of Beck and how we use to be. Beck and I just left things hanging and I would give anything to have him here right now. Looking at Kim and Jared hurt to much to watch and all I wanted to do was get far away from them as possible. I know Beck was a jerk but I didn't realize how much I missed him until how. He was a great boyfriend up until "it" happened. Just then Kim realized I was still standing there and introduce us.

" Jared this is Laura, Laura this is Jared my boyfriend," she said lovingly. We said hi and then I told them I would be alright to find my next class.

When I walked into Art what I wasn't expecting to see was the boy from the beach. Since that day I've been avoiding the beach. I should of realized that with La Push being so small that I would eventually run into him again. He was just about to take his seat when a really angry and upset girl came up to him asking why he hadn't called her for so long, and then decided to break up with her through a text message. He just shrugged and said harshly, that it just didn't work out between them. When she insisted that he tell her what she did wrong and grabbed his arm to make him look at her, he started to shake and looked really angry. Before he could do something really stupid a boy who could pass for his brother placed his hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him. The boy from the beach seemed to calm down after that. With all the drama he was dealing with he didn't seem to notice that I had walked into the room yet, so I quickly had the teacher sign my paper and took a sit farthest away from him. Just as I was about to think that I would go unnoticed. The teacher said, " settle down everybody. We have a new student with us today, her name is Laura Hudson," she said while pointing at me.

I thanked god that she didn't make me say a few words about myself. I was already beginning to hate this teacher when she said that she would have someone go over what they've been doing in class. That someone turned out be Paul, the boy from the beach.

I wish a hole would open up and swallow me whole. I did not want to deal with this right now. I didn't need some asshole that didn't treated girls with respect helping me.

"Hello, I'm Paul," he said with a huge grin on his face. I didn't understand how someone could be so harsh to someone and not even feel a little bad about it. Just a minute a go he was ready to tear that girl to pieces and now he acted as if nothing had even happen.

"Hi," I said cruelly. He didn't seem to notice the tone in my voice. He just kept staring at me like I was the only person in the world. It was really beginning to creep me out, so I said " can you stop staring at me like that, it's really creeping me out.

"Sorry I just can't help it, your so beautiful," he said still grinning like a idiot.

"So I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night?" " We can have dinner than I can show you what we've been doing in art class," he said hopefully.

"No, I'm busy," I said a little annoyed. He seem like the bad boy type and a player, and that was someone I didn't want to get involved with. I didn't want to be his next victim in his game. Not that I was planning on going out with anybody while I stay here.

"Oh, maybe some other time", he said disappointed. He look like a kid who just had his favorite toy taken away from him.

"Can we just go over what we're doing in art class here, and get this over with," I said angrily.

"Sure okay, did I do or say something wrong?," he said a little confused.

"No, it's nothing. Can we just get to work?," I said.

"Okay," he said a little hurt. He seem to want to say more but didn't want to push it. So he went over what we would be working on in class. It looked simple enough, we could draw whatever we wanted for the most part. Since it was an advanced art class all the students knew how to draw really good. And the teacher like to see what we could up with on our own, instead of giving us something to draw.

The bell rang and I started to gather my things when Paul said nervously, "so I'll see you later, right. He look like he was trying to reassure himself. I looked at him and said sarcastically, "well considering that we have a class together, yes." And I prayed that it was the only class we had together.

Just then a boy came up to Paul and said to him, "Ready to go," and look at me and said, "by the way my names Jacob," he said looking at me. He was huge just like Paul and Jared was, and I was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water.

I said hi to Jacob, and Jacob all but had to drag Paul out the door. Before Paul walked out of the room he took one last longing look at me. I don't know what he was on but it was beginning to freak me out. I just pray I could make it through the day without seeing him again.

It was pretty quite for the rest of the day, and I managed not to see Paul again.

When I got home I decided to start my homework even though it was a Friday and I had the whole weekend to do it. I didn't have much so I got done with it prettied early. I grabbed a book that I have been reading, Awakening, by P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast. I always loved getting lost in another world. I always wonder what it would be like to live in a book and escape reality for awhile. Just as I was deep into the story my uncle knock on the door, scaring the living hell out of me, "how was your first day," he asked nervously, not even realize he scared the crap out of me.

"It was fine, nothing really interesting happen," I replied.

"Make any new friends," he said hopefully.

"Not really, I met a girl named Kim in my math class. She seemed nice enough," I said with a half smile.

"That's great," he said. I could tell this was all new to him. My uncle never got married or had any kids so he really didn't know what he was doing.

"I know this is last minute and all, but we have a change of dinner plans. I ran into Sam Uley, you know Emily's fiancée, well their having dinner at my friend Billy Black's house and asked if we could join them," he said smiling like their was nothing wrong with having dinner with my therapists.

"Be really in 10 mintues," he said while walking out of my room. I got up off my bed and grabbed my shoes and sweater and met my uncle downstairs for the most awkward dinner ever. This day just couldn't get any worst.

It didn't take us long to get there considering that La Push wasn't very big. We pulled up to a small red house with all the lights on. I expected that Emily, Sam, and Billy were waiting for us to get there to start dinner. But as we walked thought the door I wasn't prepared for lied ahead.

Please REVIEW! J`


	4. Chapter 4

Play List for "Surprised Dinner":

1) Adam Lambert-Whataya What From Me

2) Evanescence-Together Again

3) Mariah Carey-Close My Eyes

4) Miley Cyrus-Robot

5) All-American Rejects-Change Your Mind

6) All-American Rejects-Straightjacket Feeling

7) Anna Nalick-Citadel

8) Anna Nalick-Consider This

9) Barenaked Ladies-You Run Away

10) Green Day-American Idiot

11) Incubus-Drive

12) Katy Perry-Who Am I Living For

13) Kid Rock-American Badass

14) Kings Of Leon-Use Somebody

15) Leona Lewis-Bleeding Love

16) Lifehouse-Broken

17) Nickelback-Believe It Or Not

18) O.A.R.-Shattered

19) Papa Roach-Scars

20) Pink-Runaway

21) Plain White T's-Come Back To Me

22) Rascal Flatts-My Wish

23) Ryan Star-Breathe

24) Selena Gomez-Stop & Erase

25) Simple Plan-Welcome To My Life

26) Christina Perri-Jar Of Hearts

Thanks to everybody who Story Alert my story and to BlueEyedCountryGirl, SophiaCollins, MissSpiderFish, and Rushforlife for review my story. I really appreciated it, keep it up.

"Surprised Dinner"

What I thought was going to be a small get together, turned out be a huge get together. Not only was Emily, Sam, and Billy there but Billy

son Jacob was their. Along with Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and of course Paul. Somebody up there really hates me.

While my uncle said hi to everybody, I was wondering if I bolted out the door if anybody would notice. Just before I could make a decision

Paul walk up to me with that cockily smile on his face.

"Hello, I guess I'm getting that dinner after all, I mean I would preferred it being just you and me but I'll take want I can get," he said full on

himself. Before I could tell him to shove it and get out of my face, my uncle came over and said, "Oh good I see you too have already met." Leave it to my uncle not to realize what was really going on.

"Laura and I are in the same art class," Paul said.

"Is that right?, Laura didn't mention that," my uncle replied looking at me surprised.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," I said with a look of disgusted on my face.

Both of them looked at me in shock. Paul looked like someone had slapped him in the face. My uncle didn't know what to say to my

rudeness, he didn't know if he should say something and start a scene or just pretend that it didn't happen. He decided to go with the latter

and said, "well we should sit and eat dinner before it gets cold, he looked over at me with a stern look on his face. I knew I was going to

hear it on the way home but I really didn't care. I wasn't going to be nice to a ass like him even if he was pretty hot.

Dinner was not like dinner with my uncle that was for sure. While dinner with my uncle is normally quiet, here was like having dinner at the

zoo. I have never seen anybody attack food the way these boys do and there was a lot of food, it looked like it could feed a pack of wolfs. It

was like they haven't eaten in years. Everybody was talking all at once. Sam and Emily were in their own little world, while Leah looked at

them with hatred in her eyes, I wonder what that was all about. My uncle and Billy were talking about their next fishing trip. Seth, Embry,

and Quil were laughing at what Jacob had said about Jared, while Kim just shook her head. And Jared look like he was ready to attack

Jacob. So Embry and Quil decide to bet on who would win if a fight broke out. I was kind of hoping a fight would break out so I could get as

far away from here as possible. But from the look that Sam was sending their way I didn't think that was going to happen. Paul had been

quiet for most of the dinner and barely ate, but kept staring at me with that creepy look in his eyes. Things started to settle down after

everybody finish eating when Paul said, "so Laura were having this barn fire next weekend and was wondering if you would like to come."

Before I could say no my uncle jump in and said, "of course Laura would love to, it would give her a chance to get to know everybody better

and hear about the legends, he said happily knowing that it was the last thing I was loving to do.

I don't know why but in that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and stormed right out the door. It was raining, but when wasn't it

raining. I didn't want to be here anymore with the new school, the therapist, and lets not forget the jerk Paul. I felt like everything was

spinning out of control and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard foot steps coming my way and figured it was my uncle ready to let me

have it for running out the way I did, but of course it had to be the one person I didn't want to see.

"Hey you alright," Paul said hesitantly.

"As if you would care," I said angrily.

"I can't take it anymore, can you just tell me what I did wrong so I can explain myself," he said anxiously.

"You really think I didn't see what you did to Allison in class, come on, you think I'm going to fall for your little game? You go from break up with her in front of the class than turn around and start flirting with me as if it didn't happened. I'm not some stupid girl you can use than throw out when your done," I said losing by temper.

"That's what this is about, I would never do that to you. What you saw with Allison it was nothing it was all a misunderstanding," he said final realizing why I was so angry.

"It was nothing it looked like something to me," I said. He was about to say something else but I didn't give him the chance I took off running with Paul calling for me to come back.

I didn't know how long I had been running but it started raining harder and it was getting cold. And the worst part was that I was lost. Just then I hear a twig snap thinking that it was Paul I said, "Paul I know that's you, just come out already." Sure enough it was.

"I follow you, I was afraid that you would get lost," he said sadly.

"Look about back their," he started to say before I cut him off, "can we just go back I want to go home.

"Okay," he said. I had to hand it to Paul, he always seemed to know when to let things go and leave me be. Nobody else knew when to do that and it would only make me shut them out even more. My own mother didn't even know when to let me be. He looked so sad as we were walking back, that I went against my better judgment and felt a little guilty for making him feel that way. My uncle was waiting by the car when we got back. We said are goodbyes to everybody and got in to the car without saying a word to each other.

The car ride home was quiet. I kept looking over at my uncle waiting for him to blow up about what had happen at dinner, but he didn't say

anything. When we got home I hanged up my coat and was heading to my room thinking that I was off the hook when my uncle said, "Wait

Laura before you go to your room I need to talk to you. I know it hard moving to a new place when you've lived in one place your whole life,

but can you just give this place and people a shot, for me. You never know this could be good for you, a fresh start."

"Okay, I sighed knowing that my uncle just wants the best for me. I started to make my way up the stairs when my uncle said, "I worry about you. You use to be so alive and happy, now it seems like your not really here anymore, like your empty."

"I've been through a lot," I said looking down at my shoes.

"I know and I wish everyday that you didn't," he said sadly like it was his fault that I was like this.

"I just want you to get better," he said. I nodded and said, "that's what I'm here for while heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight," my uncle said.

"Night," I said.

Just as I was closing my bedroom door a wolf howled. It sounded like it was in pain. I didn't know why but, I wanted to go to the wolf and

make sure it was alright. It must be this place, it was making me more crazier than usually. As I drifted off to sleep with the wolf on my

mind I had the same dream I had every night scents I got here.

_**I was running, then I ended up at a clearing when a girl with pale white skin and wild red hair and eyes came out of the woods. I knew something wasn't right with this girl. She didn't seem human. She smiled at me and was going on about how she had to teach those dogs a lesson. She was just about to attack me when a silver wolf came out of the woods. I don't think wolf is the right word because this wolf was huge. The girl had me by the throat…**_

And that's when I always wake up. This dream was really starting to freak me out. It wasn't normal for someone to have the same dream every night.

The weekend was quiet, I hid in my bedroom blasting my music for most of it. When Monday came along I was dreading to go to school. Since

dinner at Billy's, Paul has been calling the house non-stop. I refused to talk to him when my uncle tried to give me the phone. My uncle always

knew when he was fighting a losing battle. So he never argued with me to talk to Paul.

Since Monday Paul has been trying to talk to me every chance he got at school. I manage to avoid him for the most part considering that we only

had the one class. But on Tuesday when he was standing by my locker I decided to carry all my books, just to avoid that from happening again.

But he still never gave up, he had so much as went out of his way to ask Kim to try and convince me to talk to him.

"Come on Laura can you please just give Paul a chance," Kim pleaded with me. We were suppose to be doing Geometry equations and that was already bad enough without Kim bring up Paul.

"I've known Paul for a long time and I've never seen him try this hard with a girl," she continued.

"I don't care, I've heard about him he's a player and has a different girl for every week," I replied frustrated.

"I know what he's like but I'm telling you he's changed. I've never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you," she said desperately. "And anyways you shouldn't just not talk to him because of what you heard about him. What's that saying don't judge a book by its cover," she said while pointing at my desk where my latest book that I was reading laid.

"I didn't just hear, I saw what he did to Allison. He looked like he was going to rip her apart. He probably would have if Jacob hadn't stop him," I said started to get annoyed with Kim. I didn't know why she couldn't see what a ass Paul was. And why she would even consider me going out with him.

"I know but he really likes you," Kim was about to say more but I cut her off before she could start.

"Can we just drop this and get back to work," I said starting to lose my temper. Kim pouted but realize from the look on my face to not push me on the matter any farther. Just then the teacher started to past out our test that we had taken yesterday.

"Oh crap," Kim said under her breath.

"What's wrong did you get a 99 instead of a 100," I said teasing. She answered by showing me her test.

"Wow 49, that's not to bad," I said trying to make her feel better.

"Your right it not bad its terrible. So do you think you can tutor me miss to smart for her own good," she asked hopefully.

"No problem," I said. Math wasn't my favorite class but I was always really good at it.

"How about after school today?," Kim said.

"I actually had something to do after school, but I should be done with it around six if you want to stop by then," I said.

"Sounds good to me, see you then," she replied. The bell rang and I said bye to Kim and that I would see her later, before I headed off to my next class Kim said, "and think about what I said about Paul, he really likes you." Before I could say anything she ran over to Jared and was heading off to her next class. I was beginning to think this whole tutoring Kim might not be such a good idea, if she was going to be bring up Paul the whole time.

It was Friday afternoon and I was standing outside of my art class debating if I should just skip and avoid having to deal with Paul. I decide to just go knowing that if I skip it would just get back to my uncle. I went in and took my sit next to Paul just as the bell was ringing.

Paul looked over at me and said, "hey how are you, I haven't seen you all day."

"Fine, I said flatly.

"I know you don't want to hear this but please just give me a chance to explain myself. I know I was a jerk to Allison and you know I've been a player in my pasted. I've been through a lot lately and I'm still trying to figure all this out," he said the lasted part under he's breath.

"All I'm asking is for you to listen, he said hopefully. I was trying really hard not to give in to him, but I was starting to feel kind of bad for the way I've been treating him. And for some reason I felt some kind of pull to him whenever I was with him. All I had to do was listen, that's all he was asking and on the bright side maybe he would finally leave me alone. So I said, " fine I'll listen, we can talk tomorrow at the barn fire."

"Okay, really," he said surprised.

"Does that mean I might get that dinner with just the to two of us?," he said with that stupid smile of his.

"Don't push it, I only agreed to listen to what you had to say," I said annoyed. Here I was give him a chance and two seconds later he's thinking all was forgiven.

"Sorry, I was just kidding around. Not that I don't want to go out with you," he replied quickly. He turn back to he's work when he realize I wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

I was just randomly drawing when I looked down and realize what I had drawn, it was the silver wolf and the red haired girl from my dream. I quickly shoved the page behind the back of my book and looked up before anybody notice what I had drawn, thankfully nobody did everybody was to busy working on their own drawings. The bell rang shortly after that and I started to collected my things when Paul said nervously, "so I'll see you at the barn fire tomorrow right? I mean your not going to bail out on me are you?"

"I'll be there, even if I wanted to my uncle would never allow it. He's driving me there and will probably make sure I get there," I said half jokingly. With that I walked out the door and headed to my car to go see Emily for my same old boring session. On the drive there I was thinking about the barn fire and I had a feeling that tomorrow everything was about to change. And I wasn't sure if I was going to like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Play List for "Bon Fire" :

1) 3 Doors Down-Let Me Go

2) Katharine McPhee-Better Off Alone

3) Elliot Yamin-Wait For You

4) Maroon 5-She Will Be Loved

5) Miley Cyrus-Stay

6) Maroon 5-Harder To Breathe

7) Mariah Carey-Obsessed

8) Hedley-Perfect

9) Daughtry-Sorry

10) Miranda Lambert-Down

11) 30 Seconds To Mars-I'll Attack

12) All-American Rejects-One More Sad Song

13) Panic! At The Disco-I write Sins Not Tragedies

14) Paramore-That's What You Get

15) Shinedown-If You Only Knew

16) Theory Of A Deadman-Not Meant To Be

"Bon Fire"

I was walking back to my house from another boring session with Emily. I quickly went inside and shut the door remembering that Kim would be here in a few minutes. I was putting some snakes on the table when the door bell rang.

When I opened the door Kim was standing there with a smile on her face and said, "ready to get started, you have a lot of work to do if your going to make me as smart as you in math.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said back smiling. Kim waved bye to Jared and headed inside, while Jared look like he couldn't spend a minute without Kim. We sat down at the kitchen table and Kim was taking out her books when she said, "so about-." I cut her off before she could start and said, " we are not talking about Paul if you want my help."

"But he-," she started.

"Kim," I said.

"Okay, Okay. No talking about Paul got it. So about these math problems," she said while looking down at her book. I started to walk her through each problem until she got it. Kim actually pick it up pretty quickly.

"So you and Jared look pretty serious," I said. Kim smiled and started to blush.

"Jared's great, more than great actually," she said with a far away look on her face. She remember that I was still there and said, "what about you, have someone special back home? Is that why you won't give Paul the time of day?"

"Yeah their was someone back home, not so much anymore. And I thought I said no talking about Paul.," I said.

"Sorry slipped out. So you guys were serious?" When I didn't say anything she said, " I can tell by the look on your face. You guys must of dated for a long time." She had no idea how long.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's none of my business," Kim said with a half smile. I kind of felt bad that I wasn't really letting Kim in more. She was really nice and I could tell that she really care, but it was better if I just kept my distance from everybody here and not get close to them.

We spent about an hour working on our math homework before we called it quits. I walked Kim out the door and told her I'll see her at the bon-

fire. Jared was already waiting in the car for Kim with the hugest grin on he's face. Funny I don't remember Kim ever calling him to come and pick

her up. I watched as Kim got into the car and happily greeted Jared. I quickly shut the door remember when Beck and I use to be that way. We

were the couple everybody wanted to be and it hurt to know that we weren't together anymore.

My uncle came home a couple of hours later and we ate dinner and talked about school. He also warned me to stay away from the woods

because people have been missing and they found what looked like to be bear prints on the ground. I didn't know why he was telling me this, it's

not like I'm the outdoor type. Besides with the dream I've been having I've pretty much ruled out going into the woods. After dinner my uncle said

we should have our crazy Friday night. Crazy Friday night was when we would eat all the junk food you can think of and watch movies until me

pass out from the sugar high. When my parents got divorce my mom would send me to my uncle's on Fridays to get away from all the drama going

on at home. So my uncle came up with crazy Friday night to take my mind off of everything going on back home. It was always what I looked

forward to when I came over his house.

We gathered all the junk food we could find and started to dug in while the movie started. Since I was only ten when we started these crazy

Friday night we would watch all the Harry Potter movies. So we started with the first movie all the way up to the four movie before I heard my

uncle snoring from beside me. So I woke up my uncle and we headed off to bed. Just before I shut my door my uncle said, " don't forget about the

bon-fire tomorrow night. Like I could forget about the bon-fire. Paul and I were suppose to have a talk and I hated to admitted it but I couldn't get

Paul out of my mind. And every time someone mention him my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, in a good way. I couldn't stop

thinking about that stupid grin he always had on his face and the why he looked at me like I was the only girl who matter in the world. It was

scaring the crap out of me that I was having these feelings for someone who I just met and not to mention a jerk too. As much as I wanted to

think that it was one sided and he was the only one who had any feelings, I think I was starting to fall for him to.

I fell asleep to the same dream that I always do with the red hair and red eyed girl and the wolf. But there was something different about this dream. Paul was there to, but I kept seeing the wolf face turn into Paul's face. It must have been all the junk food and sugar I had eaten last night.

I got out of bed early because I had another session with Emily today. Since we had the bon-fire to go to tonight we were having my session early.

It was about eleven o' clock when I knocked on Emily's door. Emily open the door with a smile on her face like she always does, "come on in and lets get started." Her house smelled like cookies and muffins. And there were trays of food and cookies fresh out of the oven out on the counter. She noticed what I was staring at and said, "I been cooking all morning for the bon-fire tonight. You've seen how those boys eat."

"Yes I have. Did you cook by yourself? Because that's a lot of food to make by yourself, I said a little shocked.

"Yes, I'm use to it, I cook for most of the boys but I love cooking so its no big deal for me," she said smiling. "How about you, you cook?"

"I can cook but my uncle doesn't let me cook for him, unless its baked goods. My mom is not the best cook like him and I think he's afraid of what I'll end up bring to the table," I replied remembering when my mom try to cook for my uncle and I one time. Lets just say the fire department was involved and my mom vowed to never put metal in the microwave again.

"So how's school going for you," she said. I knew it was only a matter of time before she got down to what she wanted to know.

"Fine, everything's fine."

"Make any new friends, your uncle told me that Kim came over your house yesterday."

"Yeah she did, she needed help with her math homework."

"Kim's a sweet girl. I'm sure the two of you are going to be best friends in no time, if she could tear herself away from Jared for a few hours," Emily

said half jokily. I looked down at my hands when she mention Kim and Jared. It's not that I'm jealous of Kim and Jared, it's just that they reminded

me so much of Beck and I. It was like looking into a snow globe of a life you use to have with someone. Emily seemed to notice my face when she

mentioned Kim and Jared and said, "Is something bothering you, you seemed kind of sad when I mentioned Kim and Jared." I didn't say anything

and continued to look down at my hands. I always try to keep my feelings in check when I'm with Emily and was mad at myself for slipping up.

"You can tell me, I know you had a boyfriend back home and you two were together for a long time. It has to hurt sometimes to see other couples together. It's always hard moving on when you were with someone for so long." This isn't something I wanted to talk about with Emily or anyone for that matter. I didn't understand why people couldn't just give me my space and let my deal with this on my own.

"If you already know what happen then why are you asking me. I know you know everything that has happen to me back home, so why ask me? I just want to be left alone, I can deal with this on my own," I said feeling my temper starting to raise.

"I understand that its hard to talk about these things, but it's the only way you can get better. It's not good keep everything in, it only makes it worse. And from what I've been told you didn't handle what happen at home pretty well," she said trying to get me understand why I'm here and sad that I was still not letting her in.

She looked at her watch and said, "we'll continue were we left off tomorrow at are normal time. She walked me out the door and said she would see me later at the bon-fire.

It was seven o' clock and I was getting ready for the bon-fire tonight. Since I gotten home from the session with Emily all I could think about was Paul. The more I thought about him the more my heart would race and all I wanted to do was be near him. I tried everything to get him off of my mind, loud music, reading, and even baking which I normally don't do unless something is bothering me. But that didn't work at all, it was like everything but my mind was tell me to be with Paul.

I was just finish getting ready when my uncle knock on the door, "so do we need to have a talk, it looks like a baked goods store just throw up in the kitchen."

"Everything's fine," I said half heartily. I know I wasn't fooling my uncle and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Now I know that's not true, you always bake when something's wrong," he said knowingly.

"I do not," I said. My uncle just looked at me and raised he's eyebrows and said, "oh really, when your pet gold fish die you made very type of cake. When I couldn't come down for the holidays you made dozens of cookies. When your parents got a divorce you made muffins. Shall I go on."

"Okay fine, there's something wrong, happy," I said giving in.

"So what the problem?," he said. I didn't really want to tell him but I knew he wouldn't leave it alone until I told him.

"Fine, it Paul. He starting to really creep me out. The boy has issues, he's a jerk," I said.

"Well he probably just likes you and doesn't know how to tell you. Maybe you two will hit it off at the bon-fire." I just gave him my best you-got-to-kidding-me look. My uncle just smiled and shook his head and continued, "Paul's not that bad he just never had any really guidance. His father left him and his mother when he was little and he doesn't see his mother that much either. And besides have you actually gotten to have a real conversation with him and not just go by what you may have seen or heard?"

"Well no," I say hesitantly because I know what my uncle is going to say next.

"Well then how do you even know his is a jerk. Something's aren't always what they seem. Just give him a chance and be his friend," my uncle said.

"We're suppose to actually talk tonight at the bon-fire," I said.

"Well that talk might change what you think of him," my uncle said hopefully. He looked at his watch and said, "we should get going, I have to be at the hospital at nine o' clock night." With that we headed out to the car and was on are way to the bon-fire.

Everybody was already there when my uncle drove in. Since my uncle had to work he had no time to say hi to everybody, and before he left informed me that Paul would be driving me home since he would still be at work. That ride home should be interesting.

I got out of the car and walked over to Kim and Emily, where they were setting up the table with food, while the boys were getting wood and setting the fire.

"Hi guys need any help setting up the food," I asked Kim and Emily. They both said hi back and Emily said, "actually we just finished, we were just about to get started eating." She handed Kim and I a plate and said, "girls first, if we let the boy's first there won't be any food for us to eat. Kim and I agreed and we started make ourselves a plate. It wasn't even two seconds after we were finished getting our food, before the boys ran over to get their food.

When we all finish eating Billy started telling us about the legends of the cold ones and how the tribe was descended from wolfs. He also talk about imprinting, and the third wife and how she gave up her life to save her husband. I didn't really get what he was talking about with the whole imprinting thing. When Billy was finish telling us legends, I hadn't realized that Paul seemed to be avoiding me and hadn't tried talking to me until he came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, how are you?," he asked look down at his hands.

"Fine," I replied.

"So what did you think about the legends," he asked nervously and looked at me worried about what my answer would be. It was weird seeing Paul worried and nervous. He didn't seem like the type that would be.

"I love hearing about the legends actually," I said. He relaxed a little bit after that and was back to being more himself.

"You ready to go home? Your uncle did tell you that I would be bringing you home, right?," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah he told me. I'm really if you are," I said. We said are goodbyes to everyone and started walking to his beat up black truck. He open the door for me and walked over to the drivers side of the truck and got in.

"So about Allison-," he started. He looked like he really didn't know were to begin so I said, "you were a real jerk to her."

"I know that I could of handled the situation better, but we had broken up way before that day. Allison wouldn't hear it and pretended that we

were still together. She cared to much about her looks and she really didn't like me. She just liked the attention she was getting when she was

around me. I also found out that she had been cheating on me. I may be a player but I have never cheated on any girl I've dated. That day in art

class I just could take it anymore. She had been calling me nonstop and following me around school all day. I try to be nice about it and tried to be

friends with her but she didn't want to be friends. I have a really bad temper and I've been trying really hard to keep it under control."

I nodded understand the whole bad temper thing. It was something I recently been trying to control to. I realize then that my uncle had been

right about there being two sides to every story. If I had listened to Paul from the beginning and let him explain I wouldn't of been so mean to

him. It was only because I was really trying not to fall for him. But looking over at him with he's pleading eyes for me to understand, now I realized

that I fell for him the minute I saw him at the beach my first day that I moved here.

I still hadn't said anything to him yet and he looked over at me nervously, "you still hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate you, and I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. It just seeing what happened with Allison and then you flirting with me right after, it was just to much to deal with on top of adjusting to moving to La Push," I said looking down at my hands. He nodded understandingly and said, "so is everything good between us now?." He looked a little afraid that I might say no.

"Everything's good," I replied as he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride home, I'll see you at school," I said grabbing the door handle. Before I could step out of the truck Paul grab my arm and it felt like electricity went up my arm and to my heart. I gasped from the shock of it.

"Sorry," Paul said pulling he's hand away.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything next Saturday. Maybe we could go to a movie or something," he said. I may have fallen for Paul but I wasn't really to admit it to myself. It was better that way, it's not like I was going to be staying in La Push for very long.

"Sorry, but no. I think it's better if were just friends," I said while getting out of the car.

"Oh…um, okay. I'll see you at school then," he said hurt. He looked like he didn't know if he was going to punch a wall or cry.

I watch him pull out of my driveway and down the road before I went inside. It felt like the farther he went the more pain I felt. I wanted to run after him and make it alright, but doing that was admitting that I had feelings for him, that I didn't want to admit were there.

I was just drifting off to sleep when a wolf howled making me jump out of bed. My heart was beating so fasted that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. That wolf sounded like it was in so much pain. I don't know if I'm going crazy but I felt like I was feeling the wolfs pain too. I tried to calm down and get some rest, after all the tossing and turning I finally fell into a restless sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Selena Gomez-Round And Round

Christina Aguilera-Prima Donna

Pink-Raise You Glass

Pistol Annies-Hell On Heels

Pussycat Dolls-Takin' Over The World

Rihanna-Rehab

The Script-Walk Away

Willa Ford-I Wanna Be Bad

Christina Aguilera-Dirrty Ft. Redman

Evanescence-Going Under

Evanescence-Bring Me To Life

Paramore-Monster

Nickelback-Just To Get High

Nickelback-Too Bad

Miranda Lambert-Kerosene

Miranda Lambert-Gunpowder And Lead

Miley Cyrus-Can't Be Tamed

Maroon 5-Moves Like Jagger Ft. Christina Aguilera

Kings Of Leon-Sex Of Fire

Kelly Clarkson-Mr. Know It All

Jessie J-Price Tag Ft. B.O.B

Jennifer Lopez-I'm Into You Ft. Lil Wayne

Hot Chelle Rae-Tonight Tonight

Hilary Duff-Stranger

Gwen Stefani-The Sweet Escape Ft. Akon

Christina Aguilera-Not Myself Tonight

Selena Gomez-Outlaw

The Script-Breakeven

The Veronicas-Heavily Broken

The Veronicas-Revenge Is Sweeter ( Than Is Ever Were)

Cheyenne Kimball-Didn't I

Halestorm-Familiar Taste Of Poison

Christina Aguilera-That's What Love Can Do

Demi Lovato-Everytime You Lie

Dia Frampton-Heartless

Enrique Iglesias-Tonight I'm Loving You Ft. Ludacris

Green Day-Basket Case

Jessie James-Burn It Up

Justin Timberlake-Cry Me A River

Katy Perry-Circle The Drain

Kelly Clarkson-Never Again

Mariah Carey-Thanx For Nothing

Rihanna-Haunted

Mariah Carey-Standing O

Rihanna-Good Girl Gone Bad

Selena Gomez-Middle Of Nowhere

Kelly Clarkson-Haunted

"Kate"

It's been about a month since the day of the bon-fire and Paul stayed by his words and stay away from me. But I would always caught him stealing gazes at me. Other than that is been pretty quiet at school and home. Things seemed to be going the way I wanted them to go, no raging asshole following me around every time I look a round. I should be happy right, so why do I feel like something's missing.

I was on my way to gym when I bumped into Jacob and fell flat on my back. It felt like I hit a cement wall than a person.

" Oh man I'm sorry", Jacob said as he helped me pick up my books off the floor.

" It's okay. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," I said while Jacob handed me my books.

"Thanks, well I guess I should get to class," I said but he continue to stand there blocking my way. He look kind of nervous like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. So I said, " Is there something else you needed."

" No not really. I know it none of my business but Paul has been really down since the bon-fire. Hasn't been himself, I just thought you like to know."

" Look I'm sorry to hear that he's upset but I'm just don't interested. I need some space," I said knowing inside that it's not true. That every time I've caught him staring at me my heart beat quickens.

"You should at least talk to him. Just be he's friend, what's the harm of being friends? I know he can be a little aggressive and he's not the one to give a really good first impression, but he seems to really like you, you should give him another chance," he said.

" Look I got to get to class before I'm late, I'll see you around. And I'll think about what you said,'' knowing that I probably won't but really need to get to class before the bell rings.

Gym is one of my worst subjects, I always manage to get hurt somehow. And this is why I'm sitting on the bleachers watching the rest of the class throwing a ball around. It took me five minutes into the game for me to get hit in the face with a ball. There are a few other students sitting out because they refused to change. One girl dressed in all black with heavy make up on, and different colored strands of hair attracts my attention. I feel like I've seen her before, or know her. But it can't be possible, the only person I've know I've know is my uncle. When I came to visit him I never stayed long enough to meet anyone else. But still there's something about her.

She noticed me staring at her and I quickly looked away. She got up and sat next to me.

" Hey, you Laura right, from Rhode Island," she said while chewing her gum.

" Yeah that's me," I said.

" You most be bored out of you mind here. I'm Kate by the way," she said.

" Nice to meet you,'' I said.

" You know this town can be pretty boring, but me and my friends are always have parties. We're having a party tomorrow if your interested. Are parties are pretty crazy, we've had the cops call on us a few times. But from what I hear that nothing new to you," she said with a smile like she respect because I run into the cops a few times.

" Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I said hoping that would make her go away. I mean who does she think she is, she doesn't even know me. Just then the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things and went to the locker room the change.

Finally it was the end of the day and I could wait to go home, until I remember I had to go see Emily after school. I was in a rash that I didn't even see Kate until I bumped into her. She smile and said, " I hope to see you tomorrow night, and turned around and walked away. Paul and all of his buddies were standing a few feet away from were I was standing when Paul walked over. This was just great, I can't get a break today.

" Hey I saw you talking to Kate over here," he said looking down.

" Yeah so, what's it to you?," I replied.

" You should stay away from her, she trouble," he said.

" I think I can decide from my self thank you," I said. Who does he think is telling me who I can and can't hang out with.

"Listen you don't know Kate the way I do. Just stay away," he said trying to get through to me.

" Whatever I have to go," I said walking away before he could say anything else. This day just could get any worse.

It is 3:45pm and I've been at Emily house for about an hour getting nowhere. I mind can't these people see that I don't want to talk about "it".

" It looks like you had a bad day," Emily said trying to get something out of me.

" Everything fine," I said bored out of my mind. Emily sat back in her chair like she always does when she about to ask me a question she know I don't want to answer, which is pretty much all the time.

" So you there anything you want to talk about. School? Paul?," she said sitting up.

" I can't believe this, don't you to. Can't you people just leave me alone about Paul already," I said frustrated. Emily smiles a little knowing that she hit a nerve.

" I'm just saying you should give him a change. He seems to really like you, you can't keep pushing people away. You have to let someone in," she said.

" I'm fine, I don't need you or anybody else telling what to do. I we done now, I want to go home," I said looking at the door wondering if she would stop me if I made a run for it. But thankfully she nodded and told my she would see me tomorrow.

It was to bad for me I my luck wasn't with me today, and this day just keeps on getting worse because as I was leaving Emily's Paul walks up.

" Hey you run away from me and I wasn't finished talking to you," he said.

" Yeah well I was," I said trying to go around him, but he step in my way.

" What was Kate talking to you about," he said determined to get a answer.

" That's none of your business," I said trying to get around him again, but he would let me.

" Fine, she invited me to a party tonight, I can I go," I asked.

" Don't go to that party, trusted me just stay away from Kate and her parties," he said.

" Don't tell me what a can and can't do. I can make my own decisions. Just stay away from me," I said lucky for me my uncle pulled into the driveway and I ran inside.

I was laying on my bed listening to music when my uncle knock on my door.

" So what's this I hear about you getting invited to a party," he said.

" It's nothing some girl invited me to a party she's having tonight," I said.

" Well I don't want you to go, Paul told me that Kate invited you and I don't want you hang out with her," he said closing my door to make it final. I can't believe Paul told my uncle about Kate. I swear he was trying to make my life I living hell.

Late that night my uncle called me down and told me Abigail was on the phone. Since I've been doing good I've let me talk to my friends on the phone.

" Hello Abigail," I said.

" Hey Laura how have you been," she said it was so good to hear her voice. I missed her so much, but there was something wrong I could hear it in her voice.

" What's wrong, there's something wrong I know there is. And don't try to there not," he said bracing my self for the worst.

" It about Beck, I found out about after you left, and I would have told you but we weren't allowed to call you or visit you. And I had no other way of trying to tell you until now, she said.

"Just tell me already," I said. When Abigail got nervous she always rumbled on and on.

" Beck was seeing someone else when he was dating you. I over heard him talk to John about it. I'm so sorry Laura I didn't want to tell you, but I thought you should know," she said. I could believe what she was telling me, how didn't I see it.

" Laura are you still there?, Are you okay?," she asked worryingly. I was numb and I didn't care anymore. There was so many emotions going through my head I could take it anymore.

" I'm fine Abigail, I have to go now I have tons of homework to do. I'll talk to you late," I said don't even hearing the words I was saying.

" Okay, but call me if you need anything okay. I'm always here for you, bye," she said.

" Bye," I said. I hang up the phone and when to my room.

It was 11:30pm when I jumped out of my window and walked to Kate's party. I really didn't want to go in the first place, but I wasn't going to let Paul control my life and I had a really bad day. I could use a little bit of fun. I haven't been to a party since "it" happen. When I walked into the house Kate greeted me.

" Hey I didn't think you were going to make it," she said.

" Yeah neither did I," I said while Kate Hand me a drink and told me to have fun. I haven't drank since my mom found me on the bathroom floor. And before I got shipped off to La Push my therapists side, if your ever in a situation when you feel the need to have a drink, just name everything around you until you don't feel the need to drink. But fuck it, I downed the drink that Kate gave me and went to get another one.

Pretty soon I had a good buzz going, before I heard to sirens and somebody saying, " shit the cops are coming." I tried to get out with everybody but it was already to late the cops had the house surrounded. I know once I was handcuffed and driving to the police station that I was in big trouble, but I really didn't care. My life was already fuck up how worst could it get.

My uncle picked me up and the look that he gave me had disappointed written all over it. I felt bad that I did that to him, but I guess old habits are hard to break. So I was grounded until my uncle said otherwise, I wasn't allowed out of my room unless to go to school, eat, and Emily's. Emily, I can only imagine what she was going to say about all this.

Please Review!


End file.
